<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>START ONCE AGAIN by Dragonstars100</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763444">START ONCE AGAIN</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100'>Dragonstars100</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Disney Duck Universe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adoption, F/M, Rough Oral Sex, Vaginal Sex, new life, re start again</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 00:09:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,227</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29763444</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragonstars100/pseuds/Dragonstars100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Donald and Arianne Drake take Daisy to visit a house / family where she will be told the story of young Lucky, an unfortunate young duck who will open Daisy's heart</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Kay K (Disney: DoubleDuck)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Donald Duck/Arianne Konnery [17]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018018</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. A sad and difficult life</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This work is the continuation of the one entitled "Beginning of a friendship" in which Daisy could not have children ... and once again thanks her ex and new comapagna for giving her a second chance...</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was a day like any other, the temperatures were now becoming more and more spring, and slowly people began to savor a beginning of life again, after having performed the anti Covid - 19 vaccine, which in the United States alone had reaped almost half. million dead.<br/>
That morning, however, Donald and Arianne Drake, decided to take Donny's ex, that is Daisy, for a ride to get a little distracted: some time had now passed, about several months, since she had discovered that was sterile due to a genetic pathology, and which according to the doctors could be irreversible ... it was like a blow to the heart for Daisy, who had to add this disappointment to the fact that, to try not to think about it, she was now in her own company of the duck with whom she had been together for a long time, and which due to its impossible and at times even manipulative character, had pushed him away, despite repeated (for the umpteenth time) attempts at reconciliation.<br/>
Unfortunately he had discovered late how difficult it was to be without him, and it was not enough that he saw himself with a new duck, a friend of Donald named Phoenix Wright, basically a double, apart from a long blond tuft of hair and a shorter height. to that of her ex ... and the thing that so often burned her soul was that to save her from an irresponsible action such as buying an alleged low-cost antidepressant to take it and then find herself in the hospital between life and death had been Donald's new partner (read wife), namely Arianne Adelaide Konnery, now married Drake, who had managed to get her out of a big trouble, fortunately solved in the best possible way.<br/>
"I don't understand what I do with them, I feel almost at the mercy of two caregivers ..." thought Daisy, who however was forced to admit that their union worked very well, where with Donald it was a quarrel every other day well ... but it was his fault alone! It is difficult to admit the reality, and now more than ever Daisy was facing it ....<br/>
The paradox, however, was instead that what could be her rival in love was turning out to be almost a confidant, even if of a diametrically opposite character to her, thanks to which she had conquered Donald Duck, who in turn had brought to light the his (many) qualities to conquer Arianne ... after all he had saved her life on several occasions such as in the Bahamas (I do not share you with anyone ed.) or in the last shortly before (The beginning of a friendship ed. .) and in the end he accepted her as the whole family of ducks: despite being the latest arrival, thanks to her strength of mind and the fact that Donald always supported her, reciprocated by her, she had found her place at the tip of feet, and despite a complicated past ... consequently he had put a stone on it long ago.<br/>
"We have arrived, Daisy ...." Donald told her, awakening her from her thoughts.<br/>
"What place is this?" she asked. "It is a house - family that DD and I manage with our DK Foundation ... not just scholarships and funds to be allocated to those in need ..." Arianne intervened, fixing her raven hair in a bob . That was a gesture that Daisy Duck now admired instead of being jealous.<br/>
“... and among other things we also take care of children and young people who have had difficulties in their families or need a home or who are looking for better accommodation ... but this is undoubtedly the best of the family homes. .. "was Donald's reply.<br/>
Needless to say, both were proud of it: having had a difficult past, remote and recent, had led them to help those who really needed it and so even the most troubled people of Duckburg had benefited from it.<br/>
“Gentlemen Drake! Welcome!" she started talking a young duck with children around her: from her appearance she seemed to be Arianne Drake's age, only she wore red hair tied in a ponytail.<br/>
“Jenny! How are you? How's it going around here? " Donald Duck asked: through him, Arianne had discovered a subworld that perhaps she could have guessed, but she had never verified its real significance ... if she thought that her life could be perfect up to a certain point, since she had discovered that her father Abel Konnery had not proved to be exactly blameless, and while trying to justify it (to no avail), she had fallen into a vortex of malice and depression, from which she had been forcibly pulled out by her husband Donald, the only one on whom she could really counting, in work at NAG as in life ... and now also on her adopted children Huey, Dewey and Louie, who never failed to give her trust and love, just like their 'uncle' and now adoptive dad, discovering that the mere presence of Arianne had changed or at least changed his character, now much better than before. And in the end she could count on the fact that she, with Donald, had had Kenny, a duck all pepper despite being still small (about a year).<br/>
Consequently, given her experience, helping young people in need of a new opportunity was her goal, common to Donald's - who more than he knew how difficult it was to be without parents? - after all the two of them had started a new life again, and far better than the previous one.<br/>
“How are the children and the other kids? Is everything okay? " then asked Arianne, arm in arm with Donald. "Well, that was exactly what I wanted to talk to you about ... three of ours will move on to new families, the bureaucratic process is almost complete ... Duckie, Gooser and little Patinha are very happy ... I myself am slightly moved, I they will be very missing ... ”the educator added.<br/>
"We are very happy with Jenny, after all they deserve some happiness ..." Mrs. Drake continued. Instead Donald had a particular question. "And what about ... in short, him?".<br/>
"Are you talking about Lucky? ... unfortunately he is our thorn in our side ... he is really too undisciplined, only a few days ago he was brought back to us ... they said he was a house wrecker, bah ... except that they were a couple of rich people who thought it was another object to exhibit ... ”Jenny said bitterly.<br/>
Donald and Arianne looked at each other, and their gazes, since they met, always expressed the same thought: one of the innumerable feelings in common that had united them more and more over the years .... this time however it concerned little Lucky, a duck with straight feathered hair, a red jacket and blue shorts and a sly and mischievous look ... if they had known before his life ...<br/>
"Excuse me, who is Lucky?". On the sidelines until then, Daisy intervened.<br/>
"Do you really want to know about him, Daisy?" Donny asked.<br/>
"Because it's a story for strong hearts ..." Arianne added.<br/>
"If you want to tell me about it, I listen to you ... well, if I survived a serious accident, I don't think a story can make me anxious ..." Daisy said with a certain calm.<br/>
The reasoning was flawless: thus Donald Duck began.<br/>
"He was called Lucky because luck wanted to give him a hand ... he was taken to this house - family after the police forces broke into an apartment where ... where it was thought that there was room and use of prohibited substances ... instead they had found a young duck in a state of agony ... " he said putting a hand on his face.<br/>
His wifecontinued. "He could have been maybe two years old trying to wake her up, thinking she was sleeping ... but the autopsy revealed that she had overdosed ... or at least ... so we were told ..." Arianne said, she is also very sensitive to these stories. They hugged with Donny, thinking of the pain they were both feeling ... but Daisy also felt a pang of pain in her soul ... this explains the reason for the name, Lucky ...<br/>
"The nice thing is that he passed up for adoption to several families, but they never proved to be up to their task ... indeed, they treated him as he could not be worse, and this would explain his bad temper .. . ”Donald Drake went on.<br/>
"So many times he remembers my husband's ... at least, until recently ..." Arianne Drake said with a light laugh. Donald made a face, before touching her arm and placing his forehead on that of his woman.<br/>
Daisy also had a slight smile: previously, scenes like this would have corroded her with jealousy, while now she could observe how happy and serene her ex felt with Arianne ... after all, this was enough for her, that Donald was happy .. .she instead ... better not think about it, then.<br/>
"And so, Lucky is still here ... waiting for the next adoption ..." Kay K (her name as a secret agent in the missions) said disconsolately. "Even just talking to him is not easy ... with him you really need a lot of patience ..." Donny added.<br/>
“What if I try? I think I have some experience, after all ... "she said looking at her ex boyfriend ... in fact, Daisy could have a ton of flaws, but sometimes with Donald, in the 'best' moments, she had shown a certain dose of endurance, which perhaps could come in handy now ...<br/>
"What exactly do you mean?" Arianne asked a bit piqued ... never question her husband, because our former Miss Konnery would have become a dangerous weapon of destruction!<br/>
"Don't worry, Ari, it's okay ... it's true, every now and then I did everything to send her to fire and sword ... who knows, maybe I liked her for this ... but if you really want, Lucky is over there, under that tree ... ”he replied, not without irony, as he pointed to a nearby area.<br/>
Daisy went up to it slowly: under the branches of what might have been a lime tree, she saw a child apparently of the age of her grandchildren while she was chasing away insects on the grass with a sprig. He seemed to be staring into space.<br/>
"Hi, baby ... uh, your name is Lucky, right?" Daisy Duck began.<br/>
Lucky said nothing, just tamping the grass with the stick.<br/>
"I asked you a question, at least I would like an answer ..." Daisy insisted.<br/>
"Yes, I'm Lucky, what do you want?" Lucky asked resentfully. Daisy saw him better from another angle: her appearance reminded her of Donald Duck, although her character showed him almost as one who had been through a lot.<br/>
"What are you doing now?" "I chase away these ants, I don't like them ..." she answered again her with absent words.<br/>
"Instead you should stop, they too have the right to live ... everyone has it ..." Daisy Duck told him again, who preferred not to give him the win at least on the dialectical level.<br/>
"And who are you to say? One of those who decide what is right or wrong? Or are you just a squawking goose, ah! Ah! " Lucky laughed heartily.<br/>
“NOW STOP IT, YOU LITTLE BOY! I'm just looking for a dialogue with you, and so you're not giving me a hand ... I want to understand why you are so unpleasant ... ”was Daisy's gesture.<br/>
"You are just as alone as everyone else ... all the same in saying 'I love you' and afterwards they treat you like a rag ..." he said, standing up and walking towards the other side of the garden. From afar Donald, Arianne and Jenny were watching the scene.<br/>
"That's not true! ... you just need to be heard, kind of like ... like me ..." Daisy added, feeling a new pang of pain in her soul.<br/>
"And if you like ... if you like, I'm here ... just to talk ..." she added.<br/>
Lucky was surprised: it was the first time that a person would have listened to him ... all the other families had never done so.<br/>
"If they called you that, it is because at least you had one mother, while I will not be able to have children ..." she said putting her hands on her face.<br/>
Lucky had a blow to the heart: he was also surprised by this statement.<br/>
The Drake Couple lowered their heads: they knew that Daisy would not have children due to a genetic defect, but to say it openly and moreover to a child ... they looked at each other again to see what would happen.<br/>
"I have a complicated life: do you see Donald, down there?" - he pointed at him with a finger - "unfortunately, for so many faults that I carry around, we broke up, and I am still paying for the faults, and it is thanks to him and his wife Arianne that you are here ... I too will have the opportunity to start living again ... ". Now it was she who gave vent to her frustration, one of many accumulated over time.<br/>
Lucky's attitude then changed. "And why doesn't he put you back together?" he asked her<br/>
"Because it's too late, and then because ... he isn't happy with me ... I recognized him after many years ... while with his new partner he found a well-being that I had never seen before ... and maybe that's right ... ”he continued again with a sad soul. Admitting all this, for the first time in a long time, could have made her feel better, but the sacrifice was enormous and she was experiencing that too.<br/>
"I don't know why you tell all this, but ... you too have suffered so much from life ... and if you want to talk about it ... if you want to talk about it, I'm here ..." she added a little uncertain.<br/>
So they both sat down on the grass and began a speech based on understanding each other as it had never happened to both.<br/>
Donald and Arianne again, with their arms on each other's hips, smiled ... and if it were the right time that another miracle would have happened?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Una scelta importante</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After a few days, Daisy knocked at Drake's house: luckily she found both Donald and Arianne while they were preparing videos for the top ten of their YouTube channel 'DK Channel' while the grandchildren were preparing a search in the small library on the first floor.<br/>
"Thank you for accepting my visit, it was very important that I find you both ..." she said with unusual enthusiasm.<br/>
"I guess it's important to you, if you called to meet us ..." Donald asked her, who found the surprise visit odd.<br/>
"Here, I wanted to talk to you about Lucky ... and I hope you can give me a hand ..." were her words. "I saw that last time you had a long discussion with him ... what did you say?" Arianne asked her instead, she too curious about the possible developments of the matter.<br/>
"I don't know if you can believe me, after all I have combined several in all this period ... but when you took me to your rehabilitation center ..."<br/>
"Home - family, Daisy ..." Donald corrected her.<br/>
"Ok, what is ... Lucky's story has ... allowed me to understand that that kid has been through a lot, and only because he hasn't found anyone capable of really loving him ... the fact that he is the son of a drug addict could also justify it, but it is not so ... "Daisy continued.<br/>
At that point Arianne interrupted her. “Are you serious, Daisy? Now did you come up with the idea of adopting him too? ... ”she asked between sarcasm and seriousness.<br/>
Daisy wanted to insist. "It's not what you think, Arianne, nor how you think, Donald ..." she said as she began to stroll around the living room with some nervousness. The couple continued to observe her.<br/>
"It was you, in a certain way, who made me understand that I have to make a certain change in my life ... indeed, if I have to be honest, I still can't digest certain situations, such as the fact that you are together, that I don't may have children ... ".<br/>
“So would you do it for this? To compensate for this lack? If so, you wouldn't have understood anything ... ”Donald said dryly. He and his wife knew this would be the subject.<br/>
"If it was a joke, it wasn't funny ..." Daisy replied, offended by the answer.<br/>
"What my husband is telling you was not offensive, far from it ..." Arianne intervened in defense. The thing that angered Daisy the most was the strong and solid union of the two of them ... the one she had never really had with Donald in the past ... if one of them was attacked, the other came to defense. . "Having a child is not like owning a toy that you can smash or throw away ..."<br/>
"... or a dress that you wear and after three or five days you put it aside because it's out of style ..." Donald Duck added.<br/>
"You too have to choose a compromise ... the truth is that I never had any intention of starting a family either ... but with Donald Duck ... (and here he observed him with tender eyes) we somehow managed to find the right unity ... if it wasn't for him it certainly would never have occurred to me to adopt Huey, Dewey and Louie, or to have Kenny ... and managing all four of them is not so easy ... ".<br/>
"I myself promised her that I wouldn't be too lazy or indolent, but that I would always help her ... and I hope she is succeeding, my dear ..." she said, smiling back. Daisy had a feeling of envy.<br/>
"You are doing much more, my dear ... that's why we are talking to you like that, there are no words that can offend you, Daisy ..." said Mrs. Drake, looking back at him.<br/>
"You have to think about it very well, Daisy, because it would mean spending a lot of time with him, and trying to educate him in a different way than you wanted to do with me, without succeeding ..." he said with a touch of poison.<br/>
Because that's how things were, in fact: Daisy was always trying to adapt Donald Duck to his will, but never folding him ... instead Arianne had transformed him into a brand new duck, different from how he was used to seeing him, and in the relatively few years ... so if she wanted to change her attitude, she had to do it from this circumstance ... even if it was her life that changed ...<br/>
Arianne smiled with satisfaction: her husband's thought had also been expressed.<br/>
Daisy resumed her speech after a few minutes. “Do you think I don't know? Do you think it wasn't a great sacrifice for me to see you, Donald, with her? What am I trying to go on, even if life has decided to make fun of me, since I can't have children? ”. Her words exuded anger and bitterness.<br/>
“Lucky is a bit like me ... he wants to START AGAIN! And I would like to be the one to give him this opportunity… and give it to me too… ”she added, lowering her head.<br/>
Both Donald and Arianne looked at each other again: Daisy was really convinced of her choices ... but they would have been vigilant in case of situations at the limit ... after all, Donald was used to it, and Arianne had also framed her several times already ... again with her husband it was agreed that she would see to it that she tried to get out of the usual patterns ... that is, without behaving like a frivolous goose without brain ...<br/>
"So, if this is what you want, we can only give you the okay ... but for the bureaucratic process you will have to wait, you know how these things work ..." her ex-boyfriend told her in a more conciliatory tone.<br/>
"And please ... try to educate him as best you can, even by virtue of past mistakes ... we can help you as much as possible ..." Arianne added, always at Donny's side.<br/>
Daisy suddenly found her smile again, thanking them with a sincere hug ... after all she wanted to start again seriously with them too ...<br/>
"Thanks again! For all! And I can guarantee you that I won't let you down… ”she said as she left the Drake house. The couple wanted to believe it this time, but if he didn't start trusting her now ... just like they did, when they regained mutual trust after a long time on two opposite fronts ... it was right then that Daisy had too. a second chance, net of its problems, and also that Lucky had it.</p><p>A little more than two months later she is again invited to lunch at Donald and Arianne's house ... but in the company of her ...<br/>
“Here we are, folks! Look who I brought? " she said happily. Attached to her hand was, as always, in a red jacket and blue shorts and unruly wispy hair ... Lucky!<br/>
“But look a bit! Then you did it, Daisy! Congratulations indeed… ”was Donald's response, not without surprise, to which Arianne joined as she was leaving the kitchen.<br/>
“So how are things progressing? How does it feel with Lucky at your side? " she asked simply.<br/>
"Yes, I have to say he's a real big head ... but when taken the right way, he becomes adorable, in his own way ..." Daisy added.<br/>
"It's true, Mom is a tough nut to crack ..." Lucky said, blushing his face.<br/>
The Drake Couple gave a look of surprise. "Really! Then you too became a mother! " she said putting a hand on her beak.<br/>
"In fact ... I find it really strange ... but I like it ... I just have to complete a few more papers, but most of it is done ... by the way, where are Huey, Dewey and Louie?" she asked a little blushed again.<br/>
"Well, actually they went camping with the Young Marmots ... a shame, they would have liked to meet you, Lucky ..." Donald said as an apology.<br/>
"Who are the three of them?" Lucky asked.<br/>
"They are your new cousins, with whom I hope you will make friendship ..." Daisy said with a loving tone.<br/>
When they left in the evening, Donald and Arianne put Kenny to bed before starting a conversation about Daisy's new role.<br/>
"Do you think it will last, Donny?" she asked Arianne as she took him by the hips.<br/>
"I hope so, love ... at least, I hope it's not a way to compensate for some of her shortcomings ..." he replied as he stroked her raven hair.<br/>
"At least we're filling those gaps, my dear ..." she whispered on her beak.<br/>
"In fact ... you know, Ari ... you should fill up your tripe a bit every now and then ..." he told her as he pointed her flat stomach with a finger.<br/>
"What?!? How dare you, you ugly idiot… ”and they both caught themselves before rolling over on the soft bed, having a long laugh for several minutes. Before returning to look into each other's eyes.<br/>
"You're really stupid ... but if you weren't here I would never be able to live ..." she murmured as she strokes his face. He kissed her hand.<br/>
"I could never live without you, Ari, my sweet love ... my goddess of life ..." Donald answered before kissing her, gluing her tongue to that of her wife.<br/>
Arianne Drake returned squeezing him with her arms and legs, immediately grabbed by her husband, as they began to undress.<br/>
They made love with more and more passion, as they knew by now, releasing their animal instincts once again, him kissing or sucking her breasts and nipples. "Ah, yes ... yes, yes, my beloved prince ... I am your eternal mate..." she whispered, massaging his head and kissing his face.<br/>
Instead he nailed her to their bed, kissing her belly and navel and licking her pussy harder than usual. “Aahhh !!! Oh, my God how much I adore you! I LOVE you !!! " she told him in full ecstasy.<br/>
"I am yours, my princess ... I am your eternal mate..." he murmured back.<br/>
Her usual fuck, lasting an infinite time, which gave them supreme level pleasure ... when Donald went back to look at her, pressing his pectorals on her breasts, Arianne went back to cross her mouth and astringer him even stronger.<br/>
It had just passed one o'clock when they were cuddling, sweaty and satisfied, especially after realizing that Daisy... well, she really wanted to try ...<br/>
"She also wants to change her way of life, I wish her with all my heart ..." Donald said to Arianne as he kissed her gently on her dark hair.<br/>
"Me too, my love ... and I hope that Lucky doesn't do too much damage ... they too have the right to make dreams come true ..." she told him, licking his beak.<br/>
"Never as much as ours, Ari ... you are my dream come true, my love ..." he whispered again. Arianne got on top of him, pressing her breasts to her pectorals and stroking his feathered hair. "You know, Donald ... since you are next to me I have not had more dreams to do ..." she murmured softly. "I realized everything with you ... and with our children ... with Kenny ..." she continued in a moved tone, before her husband kissed her passionately and they returned to make love, at the end of which Arianne she fell asleep peacefully on her husband's chest, who surrounded her with his arms, sinking his beak into her raven hair and closing his eyes.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mainly my dedication goes to Masterofdestiny, Alendarkstar, CPDLS and ThePaganSun</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>